After The Storm
by Caramels Chii
Summary: updated. shorts. gaje, gapenting. romance. belom ada lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto –

**Pairing** : KakaSaku! Akhirnya sayah bisa juga nulis KakaSaku X)

**SUMMARY** :Mereka sama-sama sibuk. Tapi, hujan badai dapat menyatukan mereka. Bagaimana bisa?

**Warning** : M for Mesum contents! Yeaay! Asik ada rated M nambah lagi di fandom Naruto *ketawa setan*. OOC. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Oh ya karena ini udah saya beri peringatan, tolong yang dibawah umur segera cabz dari sini. Kalau masih lanjut, tanggung sendiri akibatnya (?)!!

-

Malam telah larut saat seorang gadis melewati kawasan pertokoan kumuh di dekat kost-kostannya. Ia berjalan gontai karena lelah. sinar bulan yang memudar sepertinya ikut meraskan perasaan sang gadis yang tak bertenaga di ujung sana. Tenaganya terkuras untuk hari yang panjang yang baru saja dilaluinya. Badannya bergidik pelan saat angin kencang menghantam tubuh lemahnya. Ia menggigil.

-

**chiu-chi Hatake presents, with love~**

* * *

**AFTER THE STORM**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Beberapa langkah sebelum ia sampai pada gubuknya yang menurtnya nyaman, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Refleks gadis itu berbalik dan mendapatkan seseorang pria berdiri dengan gagah. Kharismanya terasa kuat sampai ke ubun-ubun yang memandang. Gayanya yang sederhana tapi elegan selalu membuat para wanita terbang dalam khayalan. Rambut peraknya yang melawan grafitasi melambai lembut tertiup angin malam yang cukup dingin. Mata onyxnya terasa liar dengan pendar-pendar rasa hangat sampai pada relung hati gadis di hadapannya. Tersadar dari pesona pria di hadapannya, gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Hn.. Selamat malam pak direktur. Ada apa malam-malam begini mampir? Sepertinya penting sekali?"

"Tidak apa-apa sakura. Tidak perlu formal begitu. Ini bukan kantor." pria itu tersenyum lembut menambah sempurna sejuta pesona yang dimilikinya.

"Tumben sekali. Ada apa?" gadis itu membalas senyum pria di hadapannya.

"Tidak terlalu penting. Aku hanya.. Emm.. Berjalan-jalan di dekat sini. Angin sedang enak."

Kening gadis berambut pink itu berkerut sedikit mendapat beberapa poin ganjil dari kalimat pria tampan di hadapannya. Angin kencang yang berhembus hingga membuat bulu kuduk berdiri ini apakah termasuk angin yang enak? Entahlah. Mungkin begitu bagi direktur tampannya itu. dan lagi berjalan-jalan? Jalan-jalan ke kawasan kumuh? Itu terlalu aneh untuk orang setingkat direktur sepertinya. Lepas dari segalanya, gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda lembut itu tersenyum sumringah.

"Mau mampir pak? rumahku.. emm.. Kost ku dekat dari sini."

"Bolehkah? apa tidak mengganggu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Lagipula sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan turun." tangan sang gadis terangkat untuk lebih meraskan angin yang berdesir disekitarnya. Wajahnya seketika mengekspresikan perasaan khawatir, "Malah mungkin badai."

"Hmm.. Badai ya? Boleh aku menumpang berteduh sampai hujan reda?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang pada langkah ke lima akan sampai pada pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu membuka kunci rumahnya pelan dan membuka pintunya. Rumah itu masih gelap tanpa cahaya, sakura segera masuk untuk memberikan penerangan bagi tamunya.

Setelah lampu dinyalakan, gadis itu kembali ke pintu depan dan menghampiri direkturnya.

"Silahkan masuk pak. Maaf rumahku kecil." ujar sakura sungkan. Agak malu pada kenyataan. Direktur yang selalu dipuja olehnya datang ke tempatnya.

"Permisi."

"Silahkan."

Setelah pria berambut perak itu masuk ke dalam, sakura menutup pintu rumahnya dan segera berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat untuk dirinya dan direkturnya.

Selang waktu, gadis itu kembali ke ruang tamu dan membawakan nampan berisikan dua cangkir kopi.

"Silahkan diminum pak dire--"

"Kakashi saja." pria berambut perak itu memotong kalimat sang gadis, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Baik. Sikahkan, ...Kakashi."

Mendengar jeda cukup panjang sebelum namanya disebut serta wajah kemerahan sakura membuat pria itu jadi ikut salah tingkah. Tapi ia segera mendapatkan ketenangannya dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

Gadis di hadapannya memang sangat manis. Berbeda dari para gadis lain di kantor yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya dengan segala cara. Tapi gadis itu tidak. Perlakuannya serta tingkah lakunya sederhana. Gadis itu pun pekerja keras. Tak jarang Kakashi mendapati nama gadis di depanny disebut sebagai karyawati tercantik yang hebat dari para karyawan laki-laki. Tak aneh ia pun terkadang mencuri pandang pada gadis itu.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana?"

Kakashi tersentak dari lamunannya saat menyadari suara sakura yang sayup-sayup. Kopinya tumpah sedikit ke kemeja mahal berwarna biru tua dengan motif garis-garis miliknya.

"Ah. Maafkan saya mengagetkan anda." sakura segera mengambil kain di dekatnya dan berusaha membersihkan percikan kopi di baju direkturnya. Saat membersihkan baju Kakashi, ia dapat merasakan aroma lemon segar yang menguar lembut dari pria di hadapannya. Saat tersadar, ternyata gadis itu berada sangat dekat dengan dada bidang pria di hadapannya. Ia mundur sedikit dan melanjutkan membersihkan cipratan kopi pada baju pria di hadapannya.

"Anu.. Sakura.." tak dapat disembunyikan lagi, wajah Kakashi sudah semerah kepiting yang sedang direbus. "itu bukan hal besar."

Gadis itu mendelik. Ia segera berdiri dari sofa dan berlari ke belakang. Gadis itu kembali dengan sebuah handuk di tangan.

"Buka bajumu... Kaka.. shi."

Pria yang dimaksud terlonjak kaget.

"Apa?"

"Buka bajumu. Aku cucikan. Lagipula kopi itu panas. Takut-takut iritasi."

Kakashi mengangguk dan segera melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Wajah sakura makin memerah.

"Dire.. maksudku, Kakashi! Ganti bajunya di kamar atau kamar mandi saja." gadis itu membuang muka berharap pria itu tak mengetahui perubahan wajahnya. Dari luar terdengar rintik-rintik hujan yang bersahut-sahutan. Malam semakin dingin dan direkturnya bertelanjang dada? Tidak mungkin.

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dengan dasi yang menggantung berantakan dan kemejanya yang beberapa kancing atasnya telah terbuka. Ia segera menyusuri lorong kecil rumah sakura dan mendapati sebuah kamar. Saat sampai di kamar itu, ia menutup pintunya dan menyalakan lampunya dan tertawa pelan. "Dia memang menggemaskan.." tanpa disuruhnya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut.

Saat kancing terakhir telah dicapainya, ia melepas kemeja itu dan membuangnya asal-asalan. Ia tak tahu dengan apa ia akan menutupi tubuhnya. Malam pun semakin dingin dengan guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Sebersit pikiran nakal menghantuinya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan dari pintu di belakangnya membuatnya berbalik.

"Anu.. bajunya.."

"Bajunya kenapa Sakura?"

"Saya cucikan."

"Lalu? Aku pakai apa?"

Tersadar kebodohannya meningkat, Sakura menggetok kepalanya pelan.

"Anu.. nggak ada baju seukuran bapak. Bajuku kecil semua. Maafkan aku.."

Kakashi tertawa pelan. Suara khawatir dan penuh rasa bersalah terdengar dalam nada bicara lembut gadis itu.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa."

"... Mana kemejanya...?"

"Disini."

"Anu tolong beri pada saya.."

Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat. Suara hujan dengan badai menggelegar mengisi suasana sepi di antara mereka. "Ulurkan tanganmu." Ucapnya mengehentikan kesunyian di antara mereka.

Sakura menurut dan mengulurkan tangannya sehingga masuk pada celah pintu. Ia menunggu kemeja itu teraih oleh tangannya, tapi malah sebuah tangan kekar yang menyentuh tangan mungilnya yang kemudian menariknya masuk ke dalam. Setelah sepenuhnya bagian tubuh Sakura masuk, Kakashi menutup pintunya setengah membanting. Sakura hanya dapat memandang pintu naas itu dengan keadaan terkejut.

"Sakura... boleh aku bicara?"

Matanya kini teralihkan dan menatap wajah didepannya yang memancarkan kehangatan. Gadis itu sangat menyukai kehangatan direkturnya. Lain dengan perasaan hangat yang menguar dari wajah direkturnya, tangan pria yang menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura terasa sangat dingin.

"Anu.. tangan direktur dingin sekali.." Sakura menarik lengan kekar Kakashi dan menggosok-gosokkannya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa belum cukup, Sakura menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke tangan dingin Kakashi lalu menggosoknya lagi dengan tangannya. Kakashi merasakan sensasi lain. Perasaan cinta yang telah lama dipendamnya untuk gadis itu membuat perlakuan Sakura benar-benar membuat tubuhnya hangat. Tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada. Tidak hanya tangannya yang disentuh secara langsung oleh sang gadis.

Kakashi mendorong gadis itu sampai menempel pada tembok. "Sakura.. aku ingin bicara.."

Akhirnya mata emerald gadis itu menatap wajah tampan direkturnya dan menilik mata onyx itu tepat di maniknya.

"Bicara apa, Kakashi?" sepertinya bibir Sakura mulai lancar menyebutkan kata itu. 'Kakashi' yang dari tadi sangat sulit ia ucapkan. Walaupun cukup lancar, wajahnya masih bersemu. Apalagi ketika merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari Kakashi. Perasaan ingin melindungi yang kuat. Perasaan sayang yang dalam, lebih dari dalamnya lautan. Selalu, selalu seperti itu rasa yang ia tangkap dari pria di hadapannya. Selalu, selama dua tahun kebelakang. Tapi ia, atau direkturnya ini, tidak pernah punya waktu untuk benar-benar bertemu. Salam pun hanya sesekali jika mereka bertemu. Dan waktu mereka bertemu hanya pada saat mereka berada di divisi yang sama.

"Aku.. mencintaimu."

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Lembut. Hangat. Sesuatu berdesir kuat di balik kulitnya yang putih seputih porselen. Darahnya bergejolak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Telah lama ia menantikan kalimat itu terucap dari direkturnya yang sempurna di mata para wanita yang menatapnya. Wajah cantik Sakura tertunduk. Perasaan itu tidak dapat dibendung. Perasaan itu tumpah ruah membuat tubuh sang gadis lemas. Kakinya kini tak dapat menopang. Tangannya tak dapat menggenggam. Bibirnya pun bergetar.

Kakashi segera menangkap tubuh gadis itu yang masih dalam jangkauannya. Matanya menatap cemas. Cemas akan cinta dan asa. Juga cemas akan tubuh sang gadis yang seketika menjadi lemah. Suatu perasaan terlepas dari punggungnya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Cinta selama dua tahun yang ia peluk erat di sudut hatinya sampai hari ini telah dilepaskan berupa pengakuan. Ia tertunduk untuk menyejejerkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis di hadapannya. Mata emerald sang gadis yang ditatapnya mengalirkan cairan bening membentuk anak sungai yang mengalir ke pipi lembutnya. Sesaat setelah mendapatkan tenaganya kembali, gadis itu menyeka air matanya lembut. Ia memeluk direkturnya.

"Selama ini, aku pun begitu.." ucapnya serak setengah berbisik di telinga Kakashi. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir pria itu dan membalas pelukan Sakura hangat.

Setelah seluruh perasaan terasa lepas kepada masing-masing orang yang mereka cintai, mereka canggung. Sakura mengalungkan handuk miliknya agar Kakashi tidak kedinginan.

"Untuk apa handuk ini?" tanya Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk menghangatkanmu."

Kakashi tertawa pelan. "Menghangatkan?" Ia memeluk Sakura lembut, "begini baru yang namanya menghangatkan." Pria itu kemudian mengecup kening Sakura dengan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

-

-

-

-

-

**T B C**

-

-

-

-

-

Maaf atas lemonnya yang belum muncul. Eh, tapi sempet muncul juga kan? Itu loh parfumnya si Kakashi wangi lemon *bunuhed* wkwkwkwk :p

Oh ia masih pendek nih. Baru opening. :D hehooo ~

Makasih yah udah mau baca fic abal KakaSaku impian sayah. *negri dongeng mode on*

Akhir kata,

KEEP, or DELETE?

kalau ngga ngerepotin, klik tombol hijau dibawah sini untuk tambahan energi lanjutin fic sayaah . sankyuu ~ :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuuhuuu ~ chiu-chi Hatake sign in :)

Ga nyangka ternyata cerita ini direspon positif juga sama yang baca. Padahal nulisnya aja napsu. Buru-buru. 60menit pun tak sampai.. *hidung kembang kempised* makanya pas baca ulang sayah baru menyadari ada beberapa miss typo. Kok ga ada yg komen ya? *bingung*

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf sayah telat update. Terpukul gara-gara ga keterima di universitas negri yang sayah harapkan.. masih syok sih. Tapi, ayo berjuang chiuu! Kamu bisaa! Rawwrh~ *curcol mode on*

Makasih yah yang sudah me review. Sampe-sampe ada Awan hitam senpai yang ngereview sayah jadi terharu ~ *gelindingan bahagia*

Oh ya maaf karena chapter kemaren tanpa lemon. Sekarang saya sedang ber-u-sa-ha! Doakan sayah!

**Alert!**

**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masasih-san, terimakasih Kakashi boleh sayah miliki. Sayah bener-bener terharu dan cinta juga sama anda, Kishi-san. Mwah mwah. *mendua mode on*

**Pairing** : KakaChiu

Kakashi : "a.. apa?"

Sakura : "Kakashi selingkuh.. hiiksu :'( "

Kakashi : "Serius Sakura aku nggak selingkuh!"

Chiu : "KakaAiiiiii ~" *peluks-peluks*

Kakashi : "Naniii?!?! Siapa kauu?!?!" *berjuang melepaskan pelukan maut chiu*

Sakura : "Huwaaaaaa ~ Kakashi kita putuuuusss!!" *lari ninggalin kakachiu berdua* (asek-asek!)

Chiu : "Yaah.. ceritanya ga bisa dilanjutin dong? Yaudah Kakashi sama Chiu aja oce oce?" *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Kakashi : "Maafkan aku. Kau BUKAN TIPEKU.."

**JEGEEEEEERR!!**

Chiu : *manyun* *ganti pairing jadi **KakaSaku** lagi*

**Writing, editing & publishing Tools** :

Nokia E71, Komputer pentium 4 abal yang gaje, Speedy Hotspot cihuy.

**SUMMARY** : "Bagiku kamu terlalu berharga. Jangan terburu-buru. Aku takkan pergi dari sisimu. -- Baiklah. Minggu depan kita ambil cuti 2 hari. Kita jalan-jalan."

**Warning** : M for Mesum contents! LEMON INSIDE! Yeaay! Asik ada rated M nambah lagi di fandom Naruto *ketawa setan*. OOC. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Oh ya karena ini udah saya beri peringatan, tolong yang dibawah umur segera cabz dari sini. Kalau masih lanjut, tanggung sendiri akibatnya (?)

-

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

-

Mata emeraldnya membuka perlahan lalu mengerjap-ngerjap saat tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Ia menutup matanya pelan dan meregangkan badannya di atas kasur berserprei putih kesayangannya. Sepeti pada pagi-pagi biasanya, sebagai ritual di pagi harinya, ia berguling-guling di kasur kecilnya sebelum bangkit dari peraduannya. Saat berguling, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menghalanginya. Gadis itu membuka matanya malas.

Sesuatu yang lembut berwarna keperakan tertangkap matanya.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lagi sambil menunggu respon dari otaknya yang notabene lambat bekerja di pagi buta.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

**chiu-chi Hatake presents, with love~**

* * *

**After The Storm**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mata pria yang tertidur di sebelah gadis itu membuka terkejut. Kepalanya pusing karena bangun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ne? Kenapa sayang?"

Sakura mundur sampai ke tembok di pinggir kasurnya.

"A... A..." mata emerald indah miliknya membulat sempurna.

Kakashi terlihat bingung.

"Kau kenapa sakura?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat dengan panik.

"Kau lupa kejadian semalam?"

Seketika wajah sakura merah parah. Kakashi menahan tawanya. Gadisnya memang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Terimakasih sakura. Semalam kau lembut sekali.." kakashi segera tersenyum nakal dan menumpukan dagunya pada tangan kirinya.

Kini gadis itu benar-benar rapat dengan dinding. Dia benar-benar shock menemukan direktur yang disukainya sejak dulu berada di dalam kamarnya. Berada di kasur yang sama. Tanpa baju pula.

Tawa pria itu pecah lalu mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. Sedangkan gadis di hadapannya menatapnya bingung.

"Aku bercanda Sakura." pria itu bangkit dari kasur kecil sakura dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Wajah sakura masih menyiratkan perasaan yang campur aduk dengan wajah merahnya yang seperti tomat.

"Ah sial celanaku kusut." umpat Kakashi. "Untung ini hari minggu."

Pria itu berbalik dan mendapati sakura yang terbengong-bengong. Mungkin gadis itu sedang mencerna kata-katanya karena loading lama atau sedang mengumpulkan nyawa?

Kakashi mendekatinya. Wajah mereka semakin berdekatan. Sakura menutup matanya kuat-kuat menahan desiran hangat menggelitik pada aliran darahnya. mukanya tertunduk menahan geli. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Ia akan dicium! Sayangnya perkiraan gadis itu meleset sedikit, Kakashi hanya mencium keningnya. Lembut. Hangat. Ia sama sekali belum terbiasa.

"Selamat pagi sakura."

"Selamat pagi ... Ka.. Kakashi."

***

Hari itu sudah siang di kantornya. Ruang kantornya hanyalah sebuah ruang besar dengan beberapa meja panjang bersekat-sekat yang diatur sedemikian rupa, sangat berantakan dengan kertas dan file dimana-mana. Ada juga beberapa tumpuk file di ujung ruangan. Selain itu, suara riuh redam dengan beberapa orang mondar-mandir di sana mempersibuk keadaan. Benar-benar kantor istilahnya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda tengah berkutat dengan komputer di depannya yang dengan setia menemaninya dari tadi pagi. Ruangan berantakan yang ia tempati pun sampai tidak terlalu ia perdulikan, yang penting tugas ini selesai tepat waktu. Itulah prioritasnya.

Sedikit lagi sebelum file yang diketiknya berupa laporan selesai, gadis itu menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengetikkan kalimat-kalimat terakhir.

Setelah mengklik print dan men-save dokumen tersebut, gadis itu menyandarkan badannya pada kursi lalu menyeruput teh yang ada di dekatnya.

Memorinya kembali pada hari kemarin dimana mereka masih bermesraan sampai Kakashi pulang. Ia sedikit tersenyum lalu menyeruput teh nya lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, benda elektronik itu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mem-print. Ia segera mengambil file nya dan meletakkannya dengan rapih dalam sebuah map. Segera saja ia datang ke ruang direkturnya. Membayangkan akan bertemu lagi, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat menyusuri koridor.

Di depannya sudah ada pintu dengan tulisan 'Direktur Kakashi', ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu mengetuk pintunya.

"Pak, dokumen yang bapak minta sudah selesai."

"Masuk." Ujar seseorang dari dalam.

Sakura membuka pintu di hadapannya dan mendapati Kakashi yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, lelaki yang sudah tampan itu menjadi lebih tampan saat sedang serius.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati meja sang direktur.

"Taruh saja disitu." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan ujung meja tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Pria berambut perak itu sedang serius membaca dokumen lain.

Sakura meletakkan dokumen itu di tempat yang diminta Kakashi. "Baiklah saya permisi pak. Selamat bekerja."

Pria yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum. Begitulah pria nya. Serius dalam masalah pekerjaan. Tidak aneh kan kalau karirnya terus menanjak? Ia lalu menutup pintu dan kembali ke mejanya.

Saat kembali ke tempatnya, ia mendapati kedua teman kantornya menunggu di depan mejanya.

"Ne, Sakura? Mau ikut makan siang?" tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Ino namanya.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah satu. Ah.. jam istirahat hampir habis. Tadi ia terlalu lama mengerjakannya.

"Gimana?" tanya gadis di sebelah wanita berambut blonde itu, ialah seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang dicepol dua. Tenten.

"Duh, udah mau masuk. Memang kalian belum makan?"

"Belum Sakura-chan. Tadi tugasnya belum selesai. Tanggung." Jawabnya.

"Yaudah. Beli roti aja yuk. Kalau makan sepertinya tidak cukup waktu."

Mereka dua mengangguk lalu ikut berjalan beriringan bersama Sakura ke arah warung.

Selama perjalanan, banyak orang sekitarnya menatapnya tajam sambil berbisik-bisik. Sakura menatap mereka bingung. Lalu mengalihkan pandagannya kepada Ino dan Tenten yang berada di sebelah kanan-kirinya.

"Anu.. apa ada yang aneh padaku?"

Mereka menggeleng serempak.

"Terus.. kenapa mereka kok pada ngeliatin aku gitu?"

Kedua wanita di samping kanan-kirinya menghembuskan nafas.

"Nanti kita cerita deh. Tapi, nggak disini. Pulangnya saja."

Sakura kemudian mengangguk. Menanti-nanti apa yang kedua sahabatnya ini ingin jelaskan. Rasanya aneh ditatap seperti itu. Menyakitkan.

***

Matahari mulai turun dari singgasananya. Burung-burung terbang berkoak-koak mengantar sang raja siang kembali ke peraduannya. Ruangan besar yang tadinya ramai dengan salam perpisahan dan keributan kerja sekarang sunyi. Jalanan ramai sekarang disesaki penggunanya yang ingin cepat sampai ke rumah mereka masing-masing, tapi tidak untuk ketiga gadis cantik ini. Mereka masih duduk berhadapan. Mereka berniat menyelesaikan. Melepaskan. Menuntaskan.

"Sebenarnya.." ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Gadis berambut pink di hadapannya memaku, menunggu kelanjutan pernyataannya. Mata emeraldnya sendu. Belum pernah ia ditatap oleh orang seperti tadi. Tatapan tajam dengan bisikan-bisikan menyakitkan. Mereka yang sebelumnya ramah kini sebuas hewan yang kelaparan.

"Apa kamu pacaran dengan direktur?" gadis bercepol dua itu tiba-tiba melanjutkan kata-kata gadis di sebelahnya. Langsung. Tepat pada pokok berita.

Emerald Sakura membulat. "Apa itu penyebabnya?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, kan? Wanita itu menyeramkan.." ujar Ino lemah. "Tapi serius, aku ikut senang." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Aku juga!" Tenten menyalak senang.

"Tapi, tak semuanya bisa menerima itu Sakura. Mungkin ada yang senang, atau mungkin memanfaatkanmu. Atau malah ingin mencelakakanmu."

"Aku akan berhati-hati." Wajahnya mantap. Ia telah mendapatkan keberanian dari teman-temannya. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

**KRIEET**

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dimana mereka berada.

Dari sana, keluar sesosok pria dengan rambut peraknya yang melawan grafitasi.

"Ah aku mendengar suara-suara saat lewat tadi. Ternyata kalian. Lembur?"

Kakashi terlihat sangat perhatian sekali pada bawahannya. Ino dan Tenten tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak pak. Hanya menyelesaikan masalah pribadi. Tapi kami sudah mau pulang kok."

"Oh.. mau bareng? Aku bawa mobil sih."

Ino dan Tenten saling bertatapan nakal.

Tenten menggeleng, "Nggak pak! Nih Ino mau belanja dulu. Dia bawa motor! Saya juga mau pergi sama dia.." Tenten nyengir sebisanya lalu menarik Ino pergi. Memberi tempat untuk Sakura dan direktur mereka berduaan. "Permisi Pak, Sakura juga! Selamat sore!" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Sakura dan Kakashi terdiam.

"Sakura, mau pulang bareng?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dalam diam. Wajahnya merona kemerahan.

Tangannya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Tangan lain yang kekar yang tengah menyentuhnya. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya lalu berdiri. Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga dimana mobil mazda RX-8 kesayangan Kakashi terparkir manis.

***

Hari-hari menyenangkan telah dilewati Sakura dan kini sudah hari ke-7 mereka berpacaran. Saat itu hari kamis.

Kantor masih ramai dan padat seperti biasanya. Tapi ada sedikit perbedaan dari hari-hari biasa lainnya. Karyawan laki-laki yang biasanya tenang dan ulet bekerja sekarang terlihat gelisah dan lebih sering keluar ruangan.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkan, hanya saja dari tadi Ino terus-terusan memanggilnya membuat mata emeraldnya mulai memperhatikan keadaan. Hari itu Tenten tidak masuk. Maka Sakura harus mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Ino.

"Sepertinya bukan hal besar, Ino." Gadis berambut pink bermaksud menenangkan. Ia masih sibuk, bagaimanapun juga Ino adalah sahabat baik yang selalu membantunya.

"Ah. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Bahkan Sai pun sampai seperti itu. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" rambut blonde itu bergoyang-goyang saat kepala Ino berusaha melihat keluar. "Sakura, aku keluar sebentar."

"Hei.."

"WC! Sebentar!"

Ah sudahlah. Susah sekali membujuk wanita keras kepala macam Ino. Sakura kembali ke kesibukannya. Draft presentasi.

Baru saja Sakura mengetik beberapa kalimat, Ino kembali dengan heboh membawa serta muka pucatnya.

"Kenapa? Mukamu pucat. Kau sakit?"

"Bu.. bukan... i.. i.. itu.."

Ah bagus. Sekarang gadis blonde itu jadi gagap.

"Hah?"

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali.

"Ada wanita cantik banget, Saku. Dia lagi bicara sama Kakashi."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Cuma bicara, kan? Mungkin saja klien." Sakura kembali menatap komputernya. Merasa itu tak terlalu harus dipermasalahkan.

"Nggak mungkin klien! Cewe itu deket banget sama Kakashi! Serius deh!"

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Ino." Jawabku datar.

"Sa-Ku-Ra! Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan!" gadis itu kini menarik lengan sakura kuat-kuat dan membawanya ke dekat WC. Dari sana terlihat di ujung koridor Kakashi berbicara dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang dengan matanya yang berwarna merah menyala. Baju yang dikenakannya pun terlihat mewah dan elegan. Gerakannya lembut bagai seorang putri. Hanya satu kata untuk menjelaskannya, wanita itu sempurna.

Entah kenapa napas Sakura tercekat saat wanita itu mengelapkan keringat di dahi Kakashi. Gadis itu tertawa, menambah perih rasa di dadanya.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, ia berbalik dan langsung berlari kembali ke ruangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan melupakan kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hei, tunggu Sakura!"

***

Jam besar di pojok ruangan berdentang lima kali. Berarti sudah jam 5. Sudah waktunya jam kerja selesai. Tampak olehnya beberapa teman kantornya berdiri dari kursinya. Ada beberapa yang masih merapihkan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Ada juga yang malah santai-santai di kursi. Sakura termasuk salah satu pada pilihan terakhir. Ia bersantai di kursinya. Beberapa karyawan dan karyawati yang melewatinya memberi salam formal berupa terimakasih atau sampai besok. Sakura membalas mereka dengan senyum. Tapi Ino sebagai sahabatnya tahu, senyumnya dusta.

Tak lama kemudian, kantor kembali sepi. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lengannya yang bertumpu pada meja kerjanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti orang bodoh begitu?" suaranya terdengar malas.

"Entah."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Entah."

Ino menarik tangan Sakura secara tiba-tiba. "Tatap mataku kalau bicara, Sakura." Gadis itu menekan suaranya. Sakura tertunduk.

"Maaf."

"Kau tak pernah seperti ini, Sakura. Sekarang, jawab aku! Ini perintah! Kau dengar?"

"Baik."

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Tentu saja Ino-pig."

"Tch. Jidat. Kau menyebalkan. Seriuslah. Apa tadi kau cemburu?"

"... Ya."

"Kau sudah ngapain saja dengan direktur, eh?"

Wajah gadis berambut pink itu memerah. "... M.. maksudmu?"

"Jawab aku."

"Harus?"

"Ya."

"Nanti sajalah."

"Sakuraaa~!" suaranya terdengar geram.

"Ino-pig kau menyeramkan."

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, Sakura."

"... Cium?"

"French kiss?"

"Apa itu?"

Ino menjitak kepalanya pelan. "Sebenarnya umurmu berapa sih Sakura? Kau tidak tahu?!"

"Err. Maaf. 22."

"Uhh. Oke. Cium dimana? Bibir?"

Wajah sakura memerah lagi. "Bukan.. err.."

"BUKAN?! Lalu?"

"Kening."

Ino menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Harus dia apakan sahabatnya yang kelewat lugu ini?!

"Tapi.. Tapi Ino.. wajar dong? Kami kan baru satu minggu."

"Lakukan lebih, Sakura. Dengar, ya. Setiap hari harus selalu ada kemajuan, tentu saja kalau kau tak mau kehilangan Kakashi-mu. Aku yang baik ini akan mendengarkanmu setiap hari. Oke?"

"Kemajuan? Biar ga kehilangan?"

"Ya."

"Emang setelah cium ada lagi ya?"

Sekarang Ino merasakan sakit kepala parah.

"Ck. Sakuraaa~! Kau dari pelosok bagian mana sih?! Baru pertama kali aku bertemu perempuan selugu kamu." Gadis blonde itu mengaduk-aduk tasnya lalu mengambil sebuah buku. "Ini. Baca. Kau akan lebih paham."

"Baik."

"Besok kabari aku."

"Baik Ino."

***

"Kakashi.."

"Apa Sakura?"

"Aku memutuskan melakukan hal yang lebih."

Kakashi menatap gadisnya sebentar. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di depannya. Ia sedang menyetir. "Maksudmu?"

"Tiap hari, lakukan yang lebih padaku."

"Apa?"

"Hmm.. kau kan sudah mencium keningku. Kupikir akan lebih bagus kalau setiap hari kita mengalami kemajuan."

Kakashi meminggirkan mobilnya. "Aku tak salah dengar kan, Sakura?"

"Tentu."

"Kau.. kau kenapa? Kurasa ini bukan kau."

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Kakashi." Wajah Sakura serius.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Jelaskan padaku."

"Lakukan semuanya padaku... Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga sayang padamu Sakura. Tapi tolong jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sakura sangat malu karena ia cemburu pada kekasihnya. Ia tidak ingin pria itu tahu. Baginya, melakukan apa yang dikatakan Ino lebih baik. Lebih membuatnya nyaman. Memang apa lagi selain cium? Itu membuktikan mereka saling menyayangi, saling mendekat dan saling membutuhkan. Dengan itu ia mendapatkan kepercayaan pada Lelakinya kembali tanpa membuat pasangannya resah, ataupun mengetahui bahwa dirinya kotor, tidak mempercayai orang yang ia cintai.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu.." ujar Sakura tertunduk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku tahu itu.."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kau serius ingin melakukan semuanya denganku?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. "Bagiku kamu terlalu berharga. Jangan terburu-buru. Aku takkan pergi dari sisimu. Percayalah." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan gadis di hadapannya sambil mengusap-usap rambut merah mudanya dengan lembut.

"Tapi.."

"Aku juga takkan selingkuh. Tentu saja."

Sakura tertohok. Apa lelaki di hadapannya tahu apa yang dirisaukan olehnya dari tadi? Ia merasa kotor, malu akan dirinya sendiri yang tidak mempercayai lelaki di hadapannya.

"Bagiku cukup Sakura. Kau segalanya bagiku." Senyum lembut Kakashi terkembang. Sakura menatapnya ragu-ragu. Tapi tatapan pria di hadapannya masih sama seperti dahulu, tatapan yang hangat. Sekali lagi, dari matanya terpancar keinginan untuk melindungi yang kuat. Perasaan sayang yang dalam, lebih dari dalamnya lautan. Perasaan yang sama. Tak berkurang. Malah mungkin semakin menanjak. Semakin bertambah sejalan dengan mereka yang semakin sering bersama.

Gadis itu menyerah akan asanya. Perasaan egonya lepas. Tidak semua orang dapat memiliki pria seperti ini. Sedangkan ia yang mendapatkannya.. tak bersyukur? Celaka sekali rasanya.

Kini wajah Sakura terkembang senyum dengan kekecewaan yang tertimbun. Kakashi dapat merasakannya.

"Kau.. jangan-jangan memang ingin..?" wajah Kakashi memerah. Mobilnya masih terparkir di pinggir jalan. Rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi mereka.

Sakura tidak dapat berbohong. Ia sendiri ingin mengetahui apa kelanjutan dari cium. Kalau rasanya berciuman saja senyaman itu, bagaimana kalau lebih? Ia terlalu penasaran. Buku dari Ino? Ia terlalu malas untuk membaca. Waktunya tak banyak. Pekerjaan menggunung menantinya. Ia hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan polos anak berusia 5 tahun.

"Baiklah. Minggu depan kita ambil cuti 2 hari. Kita jalan-jalan."

"Kenapa nggak sekarang?" tanya Sakura polos.

Wajah Kakashi kembali memerah. "Hari itu akan kita lakukan semua. Tahan diri ya?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi. kali ini wajahnya dipenuhi kegembiraan.

Muka Kakashi kian memerah. Ia tak menyangka gadisnya yang polos dan lugu itu mau melakukan hal lebih. Sementara hujan kian melebat, Kakashi mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi mengantar pujaan hatinya sampai ke rumahnya, memastikan gadis itu selamat sampai tujuan.

-

-

-

-

-

**T B C**

-

-

-

-

-

Ternyata udah saya paksa-paksain biar bisa ada lemon di chapter ini ternyata ngga bisa. Hontou ni gomenasai *jepangnya ngasal* pokoknya, maaf banget.

Serius udah saya atur, di fic selanjutnya ada lemon. Udah saya siapin kok. Tapi belum selesai aja.

Hohohoho.

Sebenernya kepikiran juga, mungkinkah sebenarnya saya hanya ingin menyiksa readers ya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. *gelindingan iseng*

Oh ya ini sebenernya perasaan saya aja atau memang sayah bikin fic chap 2 ini nyerempet ke humor? Entahlah. Saya rasa semuanya masuk. Udah kayak rujak aja rasanya.

* * *

Haik! Waktunya bales riviuu!!

**aRaRaNcHa** : huohohoho terimakasih sudah mau riviu fic gaje sayah.. *terharu* gyaa! Baik! Baik! Sayah keep nih sesuai permintaan anda. Bahkan saya lanjutkan chapter 2 nya. Baik ya? *gaploked* gimana? Nambah ancur ato malah jadi bagusan dikit nih? Hehehoho... :)

**lopelope **: gyaah jangan membazooka diri sendiri lope! Betul betul betul! Salahkan awan hitam senpai yang duluan bikin KakaSaku dengan fluffnya! *bunuhed by awan hitam senpai* ho o ho o makasih ya udah mau riviu! Hmm.. sayah sih jadi bingung ini berlanjut kemana. Soalnya karena pada minta lemonnya di tampilkan, urutan ceritanya rada eror di otak sayah. Berharap jadi bagus aja. Tapi tenang aja sayah ga bikin konflik berat ato mendua ato perebutan kakashi! Ah jadi kepanjangan nyerocos deh ~ :) hehehe~

**Chiwe-SasuSaku** : huwaa~ maafkan sayahh senpai~ lemonnya uda sayah paksa keluar tapi emang mesti ada long way to go nya. Soalnya sayah bikin karakter Sakuranya lugu gitu. Nyatanya emang perlu waktu untuk ngeluarin lemon :( bener-bener minta maaf ya. Tapi pegang janji sayah, chapter 3 LEMONnya akan seger keluarr!! Nantikan! XD ~ eniwei, makasih yah uda mau riviu :)

**Awan Hitam** : kyaaa ~ Awan Hitam senpaaaiii~ *bales-bales meluk gaje* anu.. tapi tapi senpai.. jangan chi chi dong... jorok itu (TAT~) nick sayah chiu-chi looh~ *geplaked ga penting* huewehuwheuwhuew maafkan sayah atas lemonnya yang belum juga keluar~ :'( tapi liat kan? Udah ada tanda-tandanya kan?! Gyahahahaha~ *dibekep gara-gara ketawa gaje* ow ow ow ~ kalo itu sih sayah juga mau kaaakk! Dipeluk kakashi.. *ngiler* emmuuacch juga ~ :p makasih ya kak uda riviu :)

**Aya-na Byakkun** : Sudah di keep ay! Gimana? Gimana? Btw, thanks ya riviu nya :)

**nami hatake** : weeyy weeyy~ ini sapa ini belakangnya hatake? Apa kita berkeluarga? XD hehehe . thanks ya riviu nya :)

**Haruchi Nigiyama [ga login]** : haiah ~ ternyata kesan romantisnya sampai ya? Asiik~! Hoho lemonnya terbit di chap 3 nih. Makasih ya uda mau riviu. Riviu lagi ya kalo ngga tahan nunggu lemonnya! Kyahahaha~ XD *geplaked*

**Aira Mitsuhiko** : wah, sayy di chap 1 belum ada lemonnya sama sekali loh say. ITU BUKAN LEMON! Huwaaa~ di chap 1 sayah baru menampilkan keromantisan mereka huhu walau setengah mati sayah cemburu. Hiiksu. Lemonnya di chap 3 nanti. Tunggu aja. Oc oc? Thanks ya uda riviu :)

* * *

Huwaa pokoknya sankyuu banget buat yang udah mau riviu. Buat para silent readers juga sayah ucapkan terimakasih. Tapi kalo sayah beneran iseng, sampe riviunya jumlah berapa, saya baru mau update. Kyahahahahah ~ A_______A *dicincang para readers yang kesel* becanda-becanda. Kalo chap 3 udah selesai, sayah langsung update kok :)

Oke oke, sekali lagi maukah kalian mengisi semangat sayah melanjutkan fic abal ini dengan riviu anda? Terimakasih. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaahh! Beberapa ketikan sayah hilang bersama padamnya listrik. Uhh.. Maaf kalau terlihat tidak maksimal. Padam listrik kali ini mengesalkan bangets. Upload fic nya pun jadi tambah telat. Huhuhu gomenn..

Hmm.. kali ini pada awalan, sayah ga pake banyak bacot deh. Saya faham sama hasrat lemonnya kalian kok kyahahaha ~ oke deh, HAPPY READING!

**Warning** : M for Mesum contents - LEMON INSIDE. OOC. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. --- Thanks sudah menghargai rated yang sayah pasang (Paham kan maksud saya? Kalau tidak bisa menghargai atau memang belum waktunya baca rated M, dengan berat hati saya meminta anda untuk mundur satu langkah dan jangan lanjutkan membaca. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya) :)

* * *

5

4

3

2

1

* * *

Semuanya dimulai saat matahari masih mengintip dari peraduannya. Angin semilir berdesir sejuk. Embun basah turun dari pucuk-pucuk daun muda yang rendah melengkapi keindahannya. Pagi ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh seorang gadis. Karena terlalu semangat, rambut merah mudanya bahkan sudah tersisir rapih sejak matahari bahkan belum menampakkan diri.

Emeraldnya berbinar-binar.

"Sakura. Ini dibawa juga?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu mengangguk pasti.

Pria yang mengangkat sebuah tas yang terlihat berat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya. Rambut peraknya yang melawan gravitasi melambai-lambai lembut diterpa angin. Ia meletakkan tas itu di bagasi Mazda RX-8 kesayangannya.

"Sudah semua?"

"Sudaaahh!!!" jawab gadis itu semangat dengan senyum extra polos andalannya.

Kakashi tertawa pelan lalu mengelus rambut merah muda lembut milik kekasihnya. Rasanya saat ini ia lebih seperti piknik bersama murid sekolah dasar ketimbang dengan pacar sendiri. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda ia atau pacarnya akan bermesraan nanti.

"Ayo, ayo Kakashi! Nanti keburu macet!"

* * *

**chiu-chi Hatake presents, with love~**

**After The Storm**

**Chapter**** 3**

* * *

Dilihatnya gadis menggemaskan itu sudah berada di bangku depan mobil. Ah semangat sekali sih Sakura?

"Baiik." Kakashi berjalan mendekati pintu pengemudi, membukanya dan menstarter mobil kesayangannya itu.

"Seatbeltnya jangan lupa sayang."

"Ah. Baik!" dengan tergesa-gesa gadis itu menarik seatbelt yang ada di bagian kirinya. Tetapi ia merasa kesulitan saat akan menancapkannya pada pengamannya.

"Sini kubantu."

Kakashi membantu gadisnya yang sedang kesulitan. Dengan mudah, seatbelt itu telah tertancap pada tempatnya.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi."

Emerald Sakura menutup saat ia tersenyum senang. Merasa kesadaran gadisnya kurang, Kakashi mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum gadisnya. Melekatkan keduanya dengan lembut hingga mata emerald gadis itu membuka terkejut. Kini tangan kekar Kakashi sampai pada dagunya, sedang tangan lainnya tengah membelai lembut pipinya yang halus. Pria itu menjilat lembut bibir gadisnya sebagai penutup. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah kembali pada posisinya yang menyandar pada jok mobilnya. Mencengkram kemudi dan mulai menancap gas.

"Jangan lupa tujuan kita, Sakura."

Seketika gadis itu terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian melirik lelakinya dengan ekor matanya.

Yang ditatap malah menjalankan mobilnya dan mulai konsentrasi dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Menyetir.

* * *

Biru muda dan hijau yang bertabrakan mebentuk kurva-kurva dengan latarnya yang berwarna biru tengah mendominasi penglihatan mereka. Tinggi. Luas. Seakan mereka berada di perbatasan langit dan bumi. Langit yang sebelumnya terasa jauh kini bagai dalam pelukan. Ditambah dengan pemandangan indah, asri dan tertata yang memanjakan mata mereka. Begitu juga dengan udara ekstra segar yang memenuhi rongga dada mereka, pada setiap helaan nafas dan tarikannya.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah bangunan. Sepi. Kata itulah yang dapat menjelaskan penginapan besar dengan nuansa jepang yang kental beserta eksterior mewah dengan interiornya yang berkelas. Sakura hanya bisa memandang takjub ke segala arah. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya terdiam. Sesekali Sakura mendapati Kakashi melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sepertinya Kakashi sedang resah. Sakura dapat merasakannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kakashi?

"Silahkan beristirahat, tuan dan nona." ucap seorang pelayan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan yang selama dua hari satu malam ini akan digunakan mereka berdua. Pelayan itu baru saja selesai memasukkan barang-barang yang dibawa Sakura dan Kakashi. "Saya permisi dulu, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja." lanjut pelayan itu kemudian menunduk sopan lalu pergi.

Sakura melangkah masuk dengan Kakashi dibelakangnya. Setelah tubuh mereka masuk sepenuhnya, pintu geser kamar mereka ditutup oleh Kakashi. Kini dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihatlah sebuah jendela besar di ujung ruangan dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Sebuah danau dengan pohon-pohon pinus yang mengelilinginya. Sakura berlari kecil ke arah kaca geser itu, menggesernya dan segera menyandarkan kedua lengannya pada balkon. Pemandangan indah dengan udara sejuk terasa lebih dekat olehnya.

Sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Sunyi tercipta dari bibir mereka berdua yang mengatup diam. Yang terdengar hanya suara alam. Burung, kodok, dan binatang-binatang lain seakan sedang berokestra menyambut kedatangan dua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara, suara angin yang bertabrakan dengan pohon-pohon di dekat mereka, juga suara kecipakan air yang samar-samar mengisi keheningan. Posisi serta kesunyian itu bertahan untuk beberapa lama sampai perasaan resah itu kembali dirasakan Sakura dari Kakashi yang menatap jauh. Tangan pria itu mengepal sedikit di dekat tangan mungil Sakura.

"Suka?" suara berat Kakashi menggetarkan tiap bagian hatinya. Syahdu. Nyaman. Berbeda jauh dengan Sakura, Kakashi sendiri merasa resah. Terlalu resah malah.

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. Berharap dapat menghilangkan perasaan resah kekasihnya walau hanya sekejap. Ia menatap wajah pria tercintanya dan mengembangkan senyum terindah miliknya --- yah paling tidak menurutnya begitu.

"Terimakasih Sayang."

Seketika wajah Sakura berubah merah. Kata-kata yang tidak biasa diugunakan kalau diucapkan memang terasa aneh. Ya.. tentu saja.

Sesaat resah hilang dalam lekuk wajah Kakashi, terganti dengan senyum penuh sayang pada gadis di hadapannya. Dekapan Kakashi terasa semakin erat.

"Pernah ke onsen?"

"Belum... Aku mau!"

"Oke. Nanti sore ya.."

Kakashi menarik gadisnya lembut hingga mereka berhadapan.

"Sakura.."

"Hn?"

Kakashi terlihat menarik nafas dalam. Ia masih terlihat resah dengan harapan berkilat tipis pada onyxnya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang mau aku bicarakan.."

"Hmm.. apa itu?"

"ini.. Ini tentang kita berdua.."

"Maksudmu.." Wajah gadis itu memerah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya. Gadis itu menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tegas dan tegar, "Mau melanjutkan hal setelah ciuman.. begitu?"

Tak ayal wajah Kakashi ikut memerah. Tentu saja bukan itu maksudnya. Walaupun kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura tidak bisa disebut salah tapi yah.. bukan itu inti dari yang mau ia bicarakan. Ia melirik Sakura. Gadis itu tidak tampak polos dengan wajah penuh keingintahuan seperti anak kecil biasanya. Wajah itu diselimuti kabut merah tipis yang menjalar hingga telinganya.

'Lucu, menggemaskan' batin Kakashi.

"Hnn.. tidak. Jauh lebih berat dari itu."

Teka-teki. Manis sekali. Sepasang alis gadis itu bertaut bingung. Apa? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin diucapkan kekasihnya – Kakashi - ini? Ia belum bisa menebak.

"Hmm.. Lalu?"

Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk kotak berwarna merah beludru dari celana panjangnya. Kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. Menarik dengan lembut lengan sebelah kiri Sakura lalu mengecupnya mesra.

"Sakura, Aku mencintaimu.." onyx itu menatap emerald Sakura dalam-dalam. Meneliti seluruh isi hatinya dengan memandang mata indahnya. Onyx dan emerald bertemu hangat. Lagi-lagi perasaan cinta mereka berdua tersampaikan. Onyx itu menutup kemudian terbuka diiringi sebuah senyuman hangat khusus untuk gadisnya. Ia mendapat keberaniannya lagi setelah menatap beningnya emerald gadis di hadapannya.

"... Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak?"

Sakura tertegun. Entah mengapa secara tiba-tiba, sepertinya tiap bagian otaknya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama untuk mengolah informasi yang baru didapat. Pengkhianat. Otaknya mengalami keadaan freeze jangka panjang yang lebih dikenal dengan LOLA atau loading lama.

Hmm..

Ibu?

Anak ?

Baru saja Kakashi bilang, ibu dari anak-anaknya.. oh tolong. Lalu siapa yang menjadi ayahnya?

Kakashi menyadari perubahan suasana wajah Sakura yang sangat signifikan. Ia merasa kecewa. Sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya, ia dapat melihat, pada mata emerald yang memancar indah itu terdapat tempat yang luas untuknya. Terdapat cinta untuknya. Tapi ada apa ini? Kenapa sesaat setelah ia meminta kesediaan gadisnya untuk mendampinginya seumur hidup –yang memang sejak tadi menjadi penyebab keresahannya– gadis itu malah terlihat kesulitan dan.. tidak menginginkannya?

Tangan Kakashi –lengan kanan—yang menumpu lengan kiri Sakura merosot. Sedangkan lengan kirinya terkulai dingin di lantai. Diantara jemarinya masih terlihat sebentuk benda berwarna merah beludru. Jemarinya meremas pelan benda yang ada di dalam rengkuhannya. Ia merasa kehilangan tenaga.

"Ano.." suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan dan kebekuan diantara mereka. Kakashi memandang wajah yang membuatnya miris. Ia sudah siap untuk melamarnya. Maka ia harus siap diterima. Dan ia pun harus siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Ditolak.. Serta kehilangan gadis yang amat sangat ia sayangi itu untuk selama-lamanya.

Tampaknya –dari wajah berkerut gadis di hadapannya—kemungkinan terbesarnya ia akan ditolak. Ia tahu itu. Tapi rasanya ia tidak mampu menerimanya apabila hal itu harus terjadi.

"Kakashi.. maksudmu kau menjadi ayahnya begitu?"

Kakashi kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bahkan lebih terlihat bingung daripada kebingungan yang terpancar jelas pada wajah mulus gadis di hadapannya.

"... Tentu saja."

"Jadi kita.. main rumah-rumahan.. ya?" gadis itu melihat perubahan wajah Kakashi. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah.

"Main?" mendengar sepatah itu ternyata berakibat buruk. Pikiran nakal mengambil alih kinerja otaknya.

Hal-hal yang merebak dalam otak selanjutnya segera ia tahan dengan sebuah sentakan keras dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya menjadi milik Kakashi.

"Bukan." bantah Kakashi.

Ia tersentak. Ia melupakan hal terpenting. Ia lupa akan keluguan gadisnya yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Lagipula lamarannya barusan terlalu berbelit. Gadis di hadapannya – dengan kelemotan ekstra yang melebihi kapasitas gadis biasa – pasti tidak mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti tadi. Hhh.. Semuanya adalah salahnya.

Perlahan wajah kaku Kakashi mencair. Ia memandang gadisnya penuh sayang.

"Bukan.." ujarnya lebih lembut kali ini. Mencoba meluruskan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka berdua. Kakashi berdehem sebentar lalu mulai merapihkan posisinya kembali menjadi seperti sebelumnya, berlutut dengan tangan kiri Sakura dalam genggamannya.

"Sakura.. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

* * *

Sore menjelang. Mereka telah kembali dari memanjakan diri –mandi di air panas alami onsen penginapannya.

Sakura kembali berdiri di balkon Kamar penginapannya. Ia merasa damai dimanjakan oleh alam. Emeraldnya memandang syahdu semburat kemerahan yang dipantulkan riak bergelombang danau tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Rambut merah mudanya bergoyang sedikit disapu angin senja yang mulai mendingin.

Seseorang dibelakangnya menariknya lembut, membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Pria di hadapannya tersenyum menatapnya dengan onyx yang berpendar hangat. Rambut perak yang biasanya melawan gravitasi itu agak basah mengingat ia baru saja dari onsen.

Ia mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut. Mendekapnya erat dalam pelukannya yang hangat, dan dada bidang tempatnya bersandar tegak melawan angin dingin menyegarkan di balkon itu. Ia menyentuh dagu gadisnya lembut hingga belahan bibirnya terbuka dan segera saja menjelajahi setiap bagian rongga mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya. Gadisnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang terpejam. Manis yang aneh. Lembut. Hangat. Darahnya berdesir menggelitik menyampaikan cinta dari pria di hadapannya. Entah mengapa, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, ia membalas pelukan hangat prianya dan mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan, bibir, lidah serta kehangatannya yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Intim. Sakura merasa sangat dekat dan sangat dicintai oleh Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian, keintiman itu berakhir. Ditutup dengan sengalan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajah masing-masing. Menuntut oksigen mengisi paru-paru mereka.

Kakashi membawanya ke sofa. Mendudukannya dalam pelukan hangat.

Posisi Kakashi yang berada di belakang Sakura mempermudahnya mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Menyampaikan getaran-getaran yang membuat mereka berdua merasa nyaman.

"Kakashi.."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya.." Sakura terlihat ragu. Jari-jemarinya memilin-milin rambut merah mudanya. Bibirnya memengerucut sedikit. Emeraldnya memandang ke langit-langit memilih kalimat yang bagus. Tapi ia masih belum juga menemukannya.

"Kenapa?" Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya sesaat demi menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

Tirai putih di dekat mereka yang melekat di jendela geser melambai-lambai berirama dibelai angin. Silver dan pink pun ikut bergoyang lembut diterpa sisa-sisa angin yang menyusup .

Sakura menyerah. Ia memutuskan menunda pembicaraannya hingga datang waktu yang tepat. Sakura berdiri dari bangku hangatnya dengan Kakashi. Ia menutup kaca geser di dekatnya. Menahan angin dingin untuk masuk.

Sakura kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya sampai futon tebal dan nyaman yang sudah tergerai. Ia mendudukkan diri disana.

Ia menyisir.

Kakashi hanya mengamati gadis itu dari duduknya. Kemudia pria itu berdiri, berpindah duduk ke futon yang diduduki sakura. Ia Mengambil alih Sisir kecil yang digenggam Sakura untuk menyisir rambutnya, kemudian menyisirkannya ke rambut merah muda Sakura yang setengah basah.

Setelah selesai, gadis itu tersenyum lembut padanya agak membungkuk sedikit kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih. Kakashi baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang membuat hasrat kelaki-lakiannya menguat.

Yukata gadisnya sedikit longgar membuat belahan dada Sakura nampak jelas dari tempatnya berada.

Ia terdiam. Dan segera memalingkan wajah.

Sakura mendekat padanya. Wajah gadis itu sangat merah. Setelah bibirnya dan telinga Kakashi berhadapan, Sakura berbisik yang membuat Kakashi membelalakkan matanya, dan membuat hasratnya semakin tinggi.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku? Siapa?" tanya pria tampan itu untuk hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa yang didengarnya tidaklah salah. Tangannya mulai menyusup pada helaian-helaian rambut merah muda di hadapannya. Mengelusnya lembut. Menunggu jawaban si gadis.

"Aku mencintai Kakashi.." Jelasnya tertunduk. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya ragu-ragu. Yang dilakukan Sakura tentu saja malah terasa seperti menguji keimanan Kakashi karena Sakura terlihat semakin manis dikala malu.

Kini, hasrat Kakashi sudah sampai batasnya..

Ia menarik gadis itu lembut dalam sebuah pelukan dengan dekapan erat yang hangat. Semuanya nyata. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar jadi miliknya dengan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Haru menyeruak pada aliran darahnya. Sedang, kebahagiaan berpendar di matanya. Di antara pelukan itu, Kakashi mengangkat wajah Sakura untuk menengadah. Serasa sampai, ia mengunci bibir gadis itu dengan perasaan cinta yang menguar lewat bibirnya. Sakura membuka bibirnya kali ini karena pengalaman sebelunya memberi tahu dia bahwa ciuman ternyata seperti itu.. Hmm..

Lidah Kakashi mengulum lembut lidah gadis di hadapannya, kemudian menyusuri tiap lekuk rongga mulut gadisnya, memastikan setiap inchi milik gadis di hadapannya merupakan miliknya juga.

Kini dekapan erat keduanya mengendur setelah ciuman membara itu terlepas. Mata Sakura terlihat sayu dan menggoda untuk Kakashi, ia mendekati wajah gadisnya lagi dengan bibirnya. Ia mencium kening, kelopak mata gadisnya, pelipis, kemudian hidungnya. Lalu menyandarkan wajahnya pada pundak gadisnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kakashi mendorong gadisnya hingga terbaring di futon tebal mereka. Dengan yakin, Kakashi memastikan malam panjang ini hanya untuk mereka.

Kakashi membenarkan posisinya yang berada di atas Sakura agar mereka berdua bisa merasa lebih nyaman dan leluasa. Ia sendiri hanya terdiam memandang emerald yang balas menatapnya sayu. Jemari Kakashi bergerak menyusuri wajah gadisnya. Dari keningnya kemudian turun secara perlahan sampai pada hidungnya hingga akhirnya sampai pada bibir Sakura. Jarinya mematung beberapa saat sampai akhirnya kembali bergerak menyapu pipi Sakura. Mata mereka bertemu tatap. Onyx dan emerald dalam ikatan baru. Keduanya melengkungkan bibir masing-masing membentuk senyuman rahasia di kala mentari kembali ke peraduannya.

Tak ada lagi berkas-berkas cahaya jingga memabukkan dari jendela geser yang beku. Gelap mulai meraja. Sedang dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta tak perduli saat cahaya tak lagi nyata. Keduanya tertahan dalam lautan dalam yang selalu menenggelamkan. Cinta. Mereka sungguh memabukkan dan dapat benar-benar mematikan akal sehat. Menjadikan perasaan diutamakan di atas segalanya.

Tak ada lagi yang terlihat jelas. Yang ada hanya cahaya remang-remang yang membantu meski sedikit. Meski begitu bagi dua insan ini ada yang membuatnya jelas. Emerald dan onyx yang menyala menjadi cahaya di hati masing-masing.

Kakashi mengikat bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Mengulumnya, menghisap dan menjelajahi tiap sisinya. Sedang tangannya tak diam. Sebelah tangannya menyangga leher gadisnya yang kepalanya sedikit menengadah sedang lengan lainnya mulai menyusup pada obi yukata yang dipakai Sakura.

Terdengar lenguhan kecil saat ikatan bibir itu terasa semakin ganas. Bibir yang saling bertaut tanpa ada keinginan untuk saling melepas membuat Sakura kehilangan kesadaran akan obinya yang benar-benar lepas dari tempat yang seharusnya. Dengan mudah, Kakashi membuka yukata yang sudah menjadi kain tak berguna tanpa obi yang menyangga. Sesaat Sakura merasa angin menghantam tubuhnya saat yukatanya tersingkap. Dingin. Saat itu pulalah keintiman di antara dua bibir yang saling membutuhkan terlepas.

Kakashi mengerti mengapa pagutan hangat mereka terlepas, bibirnya kini turun ke leher jenjang Sakura. Mata Kakashi mengerjap-ngerjap pelan menghirup aroma Sakura yang manis. Bulu mata Kakashi yang tengah mengerjap itu menggelitik Sakura dan mengirimkan perasaan geli yang aneh. Bibir Kakashi kini menyentuh leher Sakura kemudian menelusuri tiap lekuknya. Sesekali terdengar erangan erotis menggema di telinga Kakashi. Ia menyembulkan lidah sedikit dari bibirnya kemudian menjilati leher Sakura bagai hewan kelaparan. Bahkan sesekali ia menggitnya pelan atau menghisapnya hingga tertinggal beberapa tanda berupa bercak-bercak kemerahan di leher putih mulus Sakura.

Yukata Sakura yang sebelumnya sedikit tersingkap itu sengaja dibuka lebih lebar oleh Kakashi. Angin dengan lebih bebas dapat membelai Sakura. Dingin lebih terasa menusuk pada kulitnya yang halus dan rapuh. Sakura hanya dapat memejamkan matanya lemah. Kini di hadapan Kakashi telah tampak sepasang gumpalan daging yang mengacung berani tersembunyi di balik bra hitam gadisnya. Ia meremas pelan dada kanan gadisnya yang masih tersembunyi dan mulai menjilat bagian kulit yang terbuka tak tertutup bra. Erangan-erangan pelan tertahan terus terdengan dari bibir Sakura yang menutup membuka silih berganti. Berbeda dari bibirnya, matanya terus terpejam erat menikmati tiap sentuhan hangat penuh cinta prianya. Inikah kelanjutan dari ciuman? Perasaan aneh yang nikmat ini? Perasaan geli yang menyebar perlahan sampai ke ujung jarinya? Entah kenapa Sakura merasa beruntung terlahir sebagai seorang wanita..

* * *

T

B

C

* * *

Ah ini adalah chapter tersulit yang sayah buat, jalan menuju lemon untuk seorang gadis polos dengan seorang pria yang berbudi baik (Yah maksud sayah, di dalam cerita ini, karakter dan image seperti itu lah yang saya buat) itu susaaaaahh banget. Dan sayah merasa sedikit menyesal melihat chapter ini. Udah entah berapa kali saya hapus beratus-ratus kata dan mengetiknya ulang. Fyuh~ dan sampe sekarang pun sayah belum bisa mengatakan sayah puas :( sampe mau nangis deh rasanya (T___T) apalagi lemonnya kepotongg!! ARGGHH!! *gelindingan frustasi*

Lalu, maaf atas amat sangat telat updatenya sayah.. Gomen gomen.. Semuanya ini akibat dari terlalu banyak yang harus saya lakukan dalam waktu yang minim. Hasilnya sayah cuma bisa apdet diantara waktu-waktu tertentu dan itu juga lewat hp, jadi bahasanya masih buruk rupa dan sayah sendiri butuh waktu cukup lama untuk perbaikin tensesnya (halah). Maka dari itu seperti yang sebelumnya sayah katakan. Banyak banget perubahan ini itu ini itu. Malah jadi nggak selesai-selesai, kan? Liat aja uda 2 minggu gini ditinggal ckck. Padahal mah niatnya update 2hari sekali.. hiiksu.

Yaah apa mau dikata, semua sudah terjadi. Tapi sayah ingin mengucapkan, Selamat yaa bagi yang ujian-ujiannya (Nggak hanya UN) lulus :)

* * *

**: REPLIES for REVIEWS** :

**vieszcy **: huehuehue ah sayah masih berusaha untuk terus menjadi lebih baik untuk memuaskan anda. Makasih ya bonus semangat dan juga reviewnya :)

**lopelope** : ahh .. Kurenai Kakashi? Hmm.. sepertinya akan dijawab di chap depan dehh :) ahh pm O_O ntah kenapa error terus pas saya bales. Maafkan sayah :( segini kira-kira udah cukup panjang belum lope-san? (pasti belom deh T_T) tapi maaf atas keterlambatan sayah. Sayah ngerasa ga puas terus sih :( ia, yang bener itu gravitasi lhoo~ sip" makasih lope-san. Ini akhirnya di update jugaa~ arigato yaa uda mau review ^^

**atsuchan** : wkwkwkw gimana lemonnya? Udah ada tuh diatas *nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas* maaf atas kepotong dan keterlambatan apdetnya yaa~ thanks riviunyaa!

: ahh takapapa kok mina-san :) waahh sayah jadi tersanjung disejajarkan sama awan hitam senpai :p *terbang* thanks uda riviu yaa :)

**harunaru chan muach** : lam knal juga. Aih makasih banyakk. Ini udah updaate. Gomen lama :( makasih ya uda riviu ^^

**aRaRaNcHa** : waa jadi ikut terharuuu *bales peluk-peluk* ehn. Kayaknya chap depan baru bisa nih hehe. sepertinya kedua-duanya bisa dijadiin alasan looh :p siip. Makasih yaa uda riviu~ ^^

**Ai Coshikayo **: wkwkwk .. gapapa kok. Sayah harap pas anda menjelaskan itu si sakura nya lagi lemod :p jadi sayah masih dengan kebahagiaan yang meluap terus mengganggunya hyohyohyo. Hnn.. emang belum sayah jelaskan kok tentang Kakashi dan Kurenai. Niatnya mau dijelasin di chap depan. ahaha. Untung saja, sayah emang ga pengen bikin yang berat-berat. Semoga bisa nikmatin yang ini juga yaa ^^ siip. Thanksss ud riviu :)

**Ryu Kirei no Joozu** : ahaii tidak apa-apa. :) hohoo grade 9? Gimana? Lulus ga nih? :p siip". Gimana nih lemonnya? Maaf ya kepotong, btw Thanks ya riviunyaa ~

**nne Kishida** : ah ini sudah dihadirkan lemonnya—walaupun masih kepotong. Gimana gimana ? ah makasih. Jadi maluu! Siap. Btw thanks riviunyaa :)

**Awan Hitam** : aduh.. lagian senpai lari slowmotion sih wkwkw. KakaAwan ya? Waduh.. gimana jadinya itu? *bayangin yang aneh-aneh* *tampang mesum mode on* wkkwkw :p hm.. hmm.. sayang nya pas pembukaan chapter ini Kakashi nya lagi napsuan tuh.. tuh tuh liat aja. Emang dasar hentai. *di sharingan Kakashi* wah.. kakak. Saya juga mau cowok yang kayak gitu. Apalagi kalo gantengnya seganteng Kakashi *mimpi mode on* ah maaf yaa lama update. Semoga aja pas baca bisa terhibur sedikit. :) thanks ya senpai reviewnyaa ~

**tobi anak-bae** : haiia~ terimakasih ^^ nda tau? Itu looh diatas diataaaas X) btw thanks reviewnya ;)

* * *

buat yang uda riviu makasiiih banyak banyak banyak sebanyak banyaknya. Liat kan banyak nya ada 5.. *gaploked ga penting*

rencananya, besok atau lusa saya update lagi nih. Omelin yaa kalo misalnya saya telat nanti :p

buat silent readers juga. Semoga suatu saat kita bisa ngobrol ya? :)

ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA for following this story :)


	4. Chapter 4

*ngesot sampe ke depan readers* maafkan sayah. Lewat jauh dari 2hari yang dijanjikan! AAAAHHH!! *jambak-jambak rambut frustasi* biar ga nambah lama lagi langsung aja yaa ~~

**Warning** : M for Mesum contents - LEMON INSIDE. AU. OOC. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. --- Thanks sudah menghargai rated yang sayah pasang (Paham kan maksud saya? Kalau tidak bisa menghargai atau memang belum waktunya baca rated M, dengan berat hati saya meminta anda untuk mundur satu langkah dan jangan lanjutkan membaca. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya) :)

* * *

**Potongan Chap lalu :  
**Yukata Sakura yang sebelumnya sedikit tersingkap itu sengaja dibuka lebih lebar oleh Kakashi. Angin dengan lebih bebas dapat membelai Sakura. Dingin lebih terasa menusuk pada kulitnya yang halus dan rapuh. Sakura hanya dapat memejamkan matanya lemah. Kini di hadapan Kakashi telah tampak sepasang gumpalan daging yang mengacung berani tersembunyi di balik bra hitam gadisnya. Ia meremas pelan dada kanan gadisnya yang masih tersembunyi dan mulai menjilat bagian kulit yang terbuka tak tertutup bra. Erangan-erangan pelan tertahan terus terdengan dari bibir Sakura yang menutup membuka silih berganti. Berbeda dari bibirnya, matanya terus terpejam erat menikmati tiap sentuhan hangat penuh cinta prianya. Inikah kelanjutan dari ciuman? Perasaan aneh yang nikmat ini? Perasaan geli yang menyebar perlahan sampai ke ujung jarinya? Entah kenapa Sakura merasa beruntung terlahir sebagai wanita..

* * *

5

4

3

2

1

**chiu-chi Hatake presents, with love ~**

**After the Storm**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Rembulan tengah meraja, menyisakan pendar-pendar cahaya minim di kala malam semakin larut. Entah bagaimana jadinya dengan dua insan yang berada di tengah kegelapan. Mereka dimabuk cinta. Dibawa angan. Diterjang kehangatan. Juga diserbu keinginan untuk selalu bersama dan saling melengkapi. Niat keduanya telah bulat untuk mencintai pasangannya baik dalam suka maupun duka. Dengan dipenuhi perasaan seperti itulah malam hangat mereka berlanjut.

Setiap sentuhan yang sampai pada seluruh permukaan kulit Sakura terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih menyenangkan walau itu hanyalah sentuhan dari rambut perak Kakashi yang tegak melawan gravitasi sungguh tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan sentuhan lain oleh siapapun. Hasrat Sakura bergejolak tak kalah dengan pria di hadapannya. Jemarinya mencengkram erat futon tempatnya berbaring. Semakin lama semakin erat menunjukkan perasaan nikmat yang didapat Sakura semakin tinggi.

Kakashi masih bertahan mengecap rasa kekasihnya dengan lidah yang menjulur hangat menyapu kulit Sakura yang putih mulus bagai porselen. Lidahnya semakin turun sampai pada belahan dada kekasihnya kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap lekuk wajah gadisnya.

Didapatinya gadis itu tersenyum dengan sedikit menggigit ujung bibirnya – berusaha menahan erangannya yang sedari tadi terus menggema di telinga kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan saja. Hanya ada aku disini." Kakashi mencium kening gadis itu. Kemudian menuju bibirnya mengecupnya pelan. Berusaha membuat gadisnya nyaman dan melepaskan diri tanpa malu. Ciuman itu berakhir dengan senyum hangat Kakashi yang dibalas dengan senyum tak kalah hangat.

Sakura mengangguk. Kakashi kembali pada dada Sakura kemudian menelusupkan tangannya ke punggung gadis itu seraya memeluk. Pelukan itu mengendur saat bra hitam Sakura terlepas. Kini terlihatlah pemandangan indah bagi seluruh lelaki di dunia tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya. Payudara Sakura yang ukurannya lebih dari cukup dapat menggiurkan lelaki manapun yang melihat. Ditambah pula dengan lekuknya yang erotis. Kakashi masih menatapnya tanpa terlihat tanda-tanda akan bosan. Kakashi merasa beruntung. Tapi Sakura terlampau malu dipandang seperti itu hingga kedua belah tangannya bersatu menutup bagian miliknya yang terindah.

"Ja.. Jangan lihat seperti itu.." rengek Sakura menyadarkan Kakashi karena pemandangan 'menyenangkan'nya telah tertutup.

"Hn.. Lalu seperti apa, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi menggoda. Ia menarik lengan gadisnya yang lemah tak bertenaga, melepaskan belenggu yang menutupi pemandangan miliknya. Kini kedua lengan Sakura sudah terborgol oleh lengan kekar Kakashi. Menahan gadis itu untuk bersikap lebih defensif ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Ja..AHHNN--!" Sakura mengerang tertahan saat Kakashi menggigit putingnya pelan kemudian menjilat-jilat dan menghisap bagian yang terjangkau olehnya.

Genggaman erat Kakashi pada lengan Sakura terlepas. Tangan itu makin menggerayangi tubuh elok Sakura. Setiap sentuhan sekecil apapun dari jemari Kakashi dapat menghasilkan erangan-erangan dahsyat dari bibir ranum si empunya.

"Aaaahhnn.. Ahh.. Nggh.."

Salah satu lengan Kakashi terparkir manis di atas payudara kiri Sakura. Sesekali ia meremasnya. Sakura hanya bisa memekik tertahan saat Kakashi kembali mengulum payudaranya. Sedang lengan lain Kakashi berhenti tepat di atas celana dalam berwarna hitam milik Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah, entah pada apa atau siapa. Perasaan itu makin berkecamuk sampai saat jemari Kakashi berusaha melepaskan pertahanan terakhirnya – celana dalam.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura mendorong Kakashi tanpa adanya kesadaran sempurna. Kakashi terenyak. Ia merasa harga dirinya sedikit terluka. Tapi ada yang lebih penting. Mata emerald itu memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Membiaskan setiap kegelisahan pemiliknya. Kakashi menarik nafas dalam untuk mengendalikan diri. Ia tersenyum kemudian.

"Kau takut?" tanya Kakashi lembut. Ia menegakkan duduknya. Bila memperhatikannya dengan seksama, celananya terlihat menyembul.

Sakura menggeleng lemah tanpa menatap prianya. Ia merasa jika ia menatap pria itu saat ini, sesuatu yang selama ini dijaga sepenuh jiwa raganya akan hilang. Rasa itu semakin kuat menguasai dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia takutkan? Sakura sendiri pun tak tahu. Yang jelas hanyalah perasaan resah yang menekan batinnya.

'Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Sakura. Ia tenggelam dalam pemikiran logisnya. Menggali penjelasan dengan cara berdebat dengan diri sendiri.

Kakashi terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia bergerak di tengah gelapnya kamar mereka. Ia mencari sakelar lampu untuk memperjelas permasalahan ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, lampu kamar mereka menyala. Akhirnya semua terlihat jelas. Terlihatlah pula Sakura yang setengah bugil dengan matanya yang dialiri cairan bening. Sejak kapan Sakura menangis? Padahal tidak terdengar suara apapun sejak tadi.

Kakashi merasa bersalah. ia mencium pelipis gadisnya dengan lembut, yang membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan emeraldnya yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf Kakashi.. Aku.." suara Sakura yang biasanya lembut kini serak. Suara Sakura berhasil menyayat-nyayat hati Kakashi. Melukainya lebih dalam. Terdengar pula isakan-isakan kecil menghiasi ruang pendengaran Kakashi. Semakin lama gema isakan itu terdengar, ia merasa batinnya semakin terluka. Hati dan otaknya terus bersitegang. Ia tidak paham dengan dirinya dan juga Sakura. Ia amat sangat tidak paham dengan keadaan ini.

Kenapa?

Gadis ini sendiri yang meminta tapi mengapa ia menangis?

Semua menjadi semakin tidak logis bagi otaknya yang canggih. Matanya terpejam. Nafasnya terhembus berat dari celah hidung dan bibirnya. Kemudian bibirnya mengatup diam. Ia duduk bersandar dengan tembok. Terdiam memandang kekasihnya yang sesenggukan agak jauh darinya. Lebih dari kecewa, ia sendiri tak paham mengapa emerald itu terlihat terluka. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Kami-sama jelaskan padaku. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti..

"Ka.. Kashi..."

Kakashi tersentak dari lamunannya saat gadis berambut merah muda itu memanggilnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat pada futon dimana Sakura berbaring.

"Ya?" Kakashi hanya bisa menjawab pelan. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kecewa pada nada bicaranya.

"Ah-ku se-b-benarnya sej-jak ta-di i-ingin b-bertanya... sat-tu hal sa-ja.." ucapnya dengan jeda sesenggukan hasil tangisnya.

Alis Kakashi bertaut. "Apa itu Sakura?"

Sakura diam beberapa saat. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan menghentikan sesenggukannya. Kakashi hanya diam menunggu kalimat Sakura selanjutnya. Merasa dirinya sudah cukup tenang dan suaranya cukup jelas, ia memulai pertanyaannya.

"Siapa gadis itu..?"

Kembali alis Kakashi bertaut. Matanya teralih memandang langit-langit. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kalimat Sakura dan mencari-cari siapa gadis yang dimaksud. Bingung dengan pertanyaa tak terjawab itu, ia kembali bertanya.

"Gadis? Yang mana?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Apa maksudnya **gadis yang mana**? Apa selingkuhannya terlalu banyak sampai ia tidak ingat yang mana? Tapi tidak mungkin, direkturnya ini walau mesum, (Sakura sadar lho si Kakashi mesum! Ajaib ya! Disini kan dia kan lemot banget gitu *dishannaro*) tapi dia terlihat setia dan selalu menjaga dirinya yang polos ini. Wah! Apa jangan-jangan karena ia terlalu polos jadi Kakashi tidak berani berbuat macam-macam padanya? Tidak mungkin!

"Sakura..?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Kakashi. Wajahnya tidak terlihat senang – terlihat terganggu malah. Kakashi terdiam lagi. apa ia berbuat kesalahan.. lagi?

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas futon. Ia memandang Kakashi lemah.

"Kakashi.. maafkan aku.."

Kakashi terperanjat. Maaf? Untuk apa? Untuk tidak bisa melanjutkan ini?

Sakura terlihat gusar, ia merapihkan yukatanya sembarangan agar tidak terasa lebih dingin lagi.

"Sebenarnya.. aku.. Cemburu."

Mata Kakashi menyipit tak percaya. Cemburu? Untuk apa? Kakashi tidak pernah sekalipun berselingkuh. Dekat dengan wanita lain saja tidak. Berbicarapun sekedar basa-basi. Itu juga hanya dengan klien atau para karyawati kantor. Seumur hidupnya, ia berbincang—bukan hanya sekedar berbicara—hanya kepada satu, dua, tiga... eng.. empat wanita saja. Hanya keluarganya yang wanita dan Sakura. Tidak bisa menahan perasaan bingungnya, ia kembali bertanya.

"Cemburu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa itu ada hubungan dengan gadis yang kau sebut tadi?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk dengan wajah tertunduk.

Kakashi mengacak-acak rambut peraknya bingung.

"Sebutkan ciri-cirinya."

"Rambutnya hitam legam bergelombang. Matanya berwarna merah terang.. cantik.. berkelas.. anggun.."

Menyadari siapa yang dimaksud, Kakashi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Apalagi saat penjelasan bagian akhirnya. Ia tidak dapat menahannya sama sekali.

"Kenapa?" perasaan heran Sakura sudah sampai puncaknya. Ia berbicara serius tetapi lelakinya malah tertawa. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Apa kau bilang, Sakura? Berkelas? Anggun? Itu konyol." Kakashi melanjutkan tertawanya.

Sakura mulai kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Ahahaha maaf.. maaf.." Kakashi menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali untuk mengendalikan diri. Ia mendekat pada Sakura kemudian memeluknya gemas.

"Dengar yaa Sakura sayang.." Kakashi tersenyum lembut sambil memainkan ujung rambut Sakura. "Gadis yang kau maksud barusan bernama Kurenai. Kurenai Hatake."

Emerad Sakura membulat sempurna. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering tiba-tiba. Pita suaranya tercekat, "i... istrimu maksudmu?"

Kakashi elanjutkan tawanya, kemudian mengelus-elus rambut merah muda sepundaknya Sakura. "Bukan. Dia istri dari saudara jauhku. Ia datang ke kantor karena keperluannya sangat mendesak." Terang Kakashi. Sakura mengagguk paham dengan wajah memerah.

Kecemburuannya memang tak beralasan.

Sedangkan Kakashi? Ia menikmati kenyataan bahwa gadisnya cemburu. Ia terus tersenyum tanpa ada niat untuk menutupinya. Semenyenangkan itukah perasaan cemburu Sakura, Kakashi?

**-T B C -**

WUUAAA MAAF BANGETTSSS INSPIRASI ILANG TOTAAAAAAAALLLL

Entah bagaimana jadinya ini fict. Rencana yang uda disusun rapih (masa?) ilang semua ditelan badai otak gara-gara mikirin presentasi biologi kimia. Saya mengakui, seharusnya lemonnya bisa selesai di chapter ini, tapi saya ngerasa entah mengapa kalau selesai disini, Sakuranya nggak terlihat kalau dia pandai. Yang kentara jelas **cuma polosnya**. Saya kecewaaaaaaa ~

Loh? Emangnya keliatan ya dari awal kalo Sakura itu pinter? Errhh.. sayah jadi merasa gagal sebagai author hiks ~ (Sebenernya saya hanya ragu ngelanjutin karena terlalu vulgar *dasar gak konsisten* maklum fict rate Mesum perdana sayah)

Yasudah daripada berlarut-larut, saya ingin tanya kepada anda semua. Sebaiknya gimana kelanjutan fict ini ? (lho?!) *digeplak readers*

Bercanda .. sebenernya mau tanya dulu kalau segini termasuk terlalu vulgar nggak sih? Jadi bagus begini atau ada yang dirubah? Sayah menerima kritik, saran, ke-enggak setuju-an, sampai flame dengan tangan terbuka. Karena sayah sendiri masi merasa chapter 4 ini termasuk yang paling abal. Huaaah ~ Mohon bantuannya yaa senpai-senpai sekaliaaan ~

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU –

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah menghilang amat sangat terlalu lama, saya kembali setelah bertapa selama setahun di gunung kidul tapi boong /slap. Cuma balik dari kantor kelurahan lhoo ganti nama haha.

Anyway, this is it.. the story that needs one year to think for. Sorry for the long long long long long long loooooonnnggg time waiting. Kalo masih nunggu itu juga. *nangis di ujung gang remang*

Beware! M for Romantic Mature! XD~

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto for the Characters of Naruto**

* * *

**After the Storm**

**Chapter 5**

Caramels Chii

* * *

Malam masih menunjukkan keindahannya, sama seperti bulan yang masih terus saja memantulkan cahaya matahari, memberikan keindahan tersendiri bagi yang memandangnya. Bahkan suara binatang malam pun dapat melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Mereka, dua orang yang tengah diraja asmara.

Kakashi masih tertawa kecil, sesaat kemudian tawanya terhenti, tergantikan dengan senyum lembut, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi gadisnya – sekedar untuk menyampaikan rasa sayang. Kakashi mengecup kening gadisnya, kemudian Kakashi berdiri di dekat balkon. Ya, Kakashi tidak akan melanjutkan malam panas mereka, Kakashi ingin lebih menjaga Sakura. Kakashi benar-benar mencintai Sakura tapi ini belum saatnya. Ia tahu itu. Rasanya sebelumnya ia seperti kerasukan setan. Itu bukan dia. Ia tulus mencintai Sakuranya. Amat sangat pula mencintainya. Ia disadarkan dengan perasaan cemburu Sakura. Membuatnya sadar bahwa Sakura juga mencintainya sepenuh hatinya. Tidak hanya omong kosong dan tipu muslihat belaka diantara perasaan mereka. Tulus, murni. Sama seperti seorang bayi yang belum lahir. Polos, tanpa dosa. Tapi Kakashi sudah menyicipi sedikit rasa Sakura walau tak sampai hidangan utama. Sakura sudah cukup ternoda olehnya. Karena di mata umum mereka belum menjadi pasangan yang sah secara hukum. Mereka belum menikah.

Sakura menatapnya sedikit heran saat Kakashi melewatinya dan kemudian duduk diatas futon tepat disebelah Sakura.

"Tidurlah. Ada yang masih kupikirkan."

Sakura memandangnya bingung. Apa Kakashi tidak ingin melanjutkan ini?

"Kita tidak akan melanjutkannya malam ini." Jawabnya seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. "Aku menunggumu menjadi istri sahku." Lanjutnya tenang lalu berdiri, kemudian kembali menuju balkon, memandang keindahan malamnya dari sana.

Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang, kemudian setelah sejajar dengan prianya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kakashi.

"Kakashi.." ujarnya. Pelan.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Maaf aku meminta hal aneh.. seperti ini."

"Hal aneh apa?"

"Maksudku.. Aku yang memintamu untuk melakukan semuanya denganku. Dan Aku tahu aku sungguh bodoh. Uhh.. Kau tahu padahal aku sangat takut tadi.."

"Hmm.." jemari Kakashi mulai menelusuri rambut merah muda Sakuranya. "Tidak apa-apa, tak perlu dipaksakan."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengeratkan sentuhan antara wajahnya dengan lengan prianya, sekedar untuk merasakan nyaman yang amat sangat.

"Sakura.."

"Hnn..?"

"Besok kita ke rumahku."

"Rumahmu?"

"Aku ingin segera menikahimu. Aku meminta restu dari orangtuaku. Besok."

Mata Sakura membelalak. Secepat inikah Kakashi ingin menikahinya? Sebegitu inginnyakah Kakashi memilikinya secara utuh? Perlahan-lahan ekspresinya melembut. Seorang Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang, tidurlah. Sudah larut. Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi."

Sakura mencibir. "Enak saja, memangnya aku anak kecil?"

"Memang Kau tidak mau tidur?" Kakashi menatapnya heran. Sedang Sakura masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek.

Kakashi tersenyum. Senyum jenaka yang menyimpan arti dibaliknya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyeringai dan mengangkat sakura dengan mudah, seakan sakura hanyalah sebuah guling.

"Ayo tidurr!" dan Kakashi membawa Sakura ke futon mereka.

"Kyaa! Turunkan akuu!"

* * *

Sepasang mata emerald mengerjap beberapa kali saat biasan cahaya matahari yang hangat menyentuh kulitnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat berada di pinggangnya. Tapi gadis dengan rambut indah berwarna pink sebahu itu sama sekali tidak ambil pusing, ataupun sekedar berusaha untuk bangkit, malah dengan malas ia mengangkat tangan kecilnya dan memindahkan sesuatu yang berat itu dari pinggangnya dengan susah payah. Benda itu berat dan kuat. Sakura –yang saat itu tengah berada di futon bagian kiri – sedangkan wajah cantiknya menghadap ke arah jendela – merasa terusik kenyamanannya oleh benda berat di pinggangnya, maka ia bergeser ke kiri untuk menghindari benda berat itu. Tapi sesaat setelah Sakura bergerak ke kiri, benda tersebut bergerak dan menangkap Sakura. Gadis dengan iris emerald itu terkejut dan langsung saja terbangun – hampir terduduk malah. Setelah menyadari benda apa yang tengah menangkapnya, wajahnya secara otomatis berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Kakashi.." panggilnya kepada seseorang yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya. Ya, seseorang. Bukan benda seperti yang tadi Sakura kira.

Jemari Kakashi merambat naik untuk membuat Sakura berbaring lagi - menjadikan gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu sebagai gulingnya kembali.

".. Kashi.. " rengek Sakura setelah dengan sukses dibaringkan oleh Kakashi. Tetapi pria dengan rambut perak itu tetap tak bergeming, malah semakin mempererat pelukannya – mengeratkan dada bidangnya di punggung kecil Sakura.

Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Padahal ia ingin sekali bangun pagi dan berkeliling di area penginapan yang sangat indah ini, sekedar berfoto atau berbincang dengan para penduduk terdengar menarik. Atau mungkin berendam di Onsen sebelum pulang – Sakura bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri kalau hal itu pasti menyenangkan. Tapi dengan Kakashi yang memeluknya seerat ini, tidak mungkin ia dapat melakukan salah satu keinginannya, bahkan bernafas dengan lancar sudah cukup terdengar bagus. Pelukan Kakashi terlampau erat untuk Sakura. Gadis itu merasa sedikit susah bernapas, tapi ia tidak bisa memprotes lelaki itu sesaat setelah menatap wajah tenangnya dikala tertidur. Tertidur? Apa kau yakin dia sedang tidur, Sakura?

Sakura menggeleng sebentar. Kemudian menghela napasnya. Pikirannya masih berkutat pada jalan-jalan atau onsen. Bibirnya masih mengerucut kesal. Onsen – ia tidak tahu kapan lagi ada kesempatan untuk ke pemandian air panas itu. Benar, ke onsen sebelum pulang pasti amat sangat sangat sangaaat menyenangkan, benar kan?

Ia melirik pria yang masih asik dengan tidurnya, kemudian menggembungkan pipinya kali ini. 'Uhh pokoknya nanti harus ke Onsen sebelum pulang! Harus! Oh iya, memang pulang jam berapa ya?' pikirnya.

Mau tidak mau Sakura mengelus pipi Kakashi untuk membangungkannya, sekedar untuk bertanya jam berapa mereka akan berangkat untuk pulang.

Kakashi membuka matanya perlahan.

"Pagi Sayang," ucap Kakashi kemudian tersenyum.

"Pagi." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum juga.

Kakashi kemudian mengecup kening Sakuranya lalu menutup matanya lagi.

"Ah.." Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa melihat Kakashi menutup matanya lagi. "Kashii.." rengeknya.

Kakashi sudah berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Tentu saja, semalaman dia tak bisa tertidur, menahan hasrat untuk menyetubuhi gadisnya. Dan dia bisa.

Kakashi hanya menjawab rengekan Sakura dengan dengungan "Hmm.." sebentar.

"Kita pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam 12, Sakura.." Kakashi menjawab dengan suara serak dan parau – khas orang yang dibangunkan setelah bergadang.

"Hmm.."

Sakura melihat ke arah jam tangan di sebelah futonnya, jam disana menunjukkan pukul 10.47. Mata emerald Sakura membelalak. Sesiang inikah dia terbangun?

"Kashi! Sudah jam 11! Bangun!"

"Lima menit lagi, Sakuraa.." jawab Kakashi kemudian menyamankan posisi tidurnya – menaikkan selimut sampai pundaknya.

Tidak tahukan seorang Kakashi Hatake bahwa perasaan kesal Sakura sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun? Onsennya, pemandangannnya, jalan-jalannya. Ia akan meninggalkan tempat indah ini tanpa mendapatkan kesenangan? Tentu saja Sakura kesal bukan kepalang. Tangannya mencengkram futon yang dapat dijangkaunya. Sedangkan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan marah. Andaikata ini adalah komik, mungkin beberapa garis sebentuk perempatan jalan sudah tergambar di jidat lebar gadis itu. Bibir yang biasanya melengkungkan senyum itu kini masih melengkung. Dengan lengkungan yang terbalik dari senyuman. Juga wajah ayu miliknya pun memerah menahan marah. Dan..

"... Kakashi Hatakeee!"

... teriaknya. Oh, Kakashi Hatake. Akankah kau selamat setelah ini?

* * *

Kini mereka telah berada di dalam mobil Mazda RX-8 kesayangan Kakashi. Selama di perjalanan, wajah Sakura masih terlihat kesal. Pipinya pun menggembung menggemaskan, sedangkan matanya menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya tanpa fokus. Sebegitu kesalnya, Kakashi sampai bisa merasakan aura yang tidak menyenangkan menekan batinnya. Kakashi hanya diam di balik kemudi, Ia masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi pagi – ralat, siang tadi saat di penginapan. Sepertinya Dia memang sudah keterlaluan. Waktu untuk check out hanya sampai jam dua belas, sedangkan ia bangun pada pukul setengah dua belas, itupun karena Sakura mengomelinya, untuk yang ke lima kalinya. Tentu saja Sakura ngambek. Padahal mereka sedang liburan, Sakura pasti dengan semangatnya ingin jalan-jalan, kan?

"Maaf Sakura.."

"Umm.." jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Kakashi melirik gadisnya sebentar. Memastikan bahwa gadisnya masih aman untuk diajak berbicara. Kakashi berdehem pelan.

"Bagaimana caranya agar Sakura-ku ngga marah lagi?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah memelas sambil mencuri lihat diantara jalan di depannya.

Sayangnya Sakura masih saja diam.

Merasa sedang tidak aman untuk diajak bicara, Kakashi memilih untuk ikut mengheningkan cipta.

Sampai beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya alunan musik dari pemutar cd di dalam mobil. Keduanya terdiam.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Kakashi melirik Sakura sebentar, sekedar untuk melihat ekspresinya.

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura.."

Sakura mengangguk.

Tidak berapa lama, Kakashi membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah perumahan sederhana.

"Dua gang lagi kita sampai."

"Kashi.."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin ke penginapan itu lagi."

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak. Nanti.. Kalau kita ada waktu lagi."

"Baiklah."

Kakashi kemudian tersenyum bersyukur. "Kau tidak marah lagi kan?" lanjutnya.

Sakura kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Traktir aku es krim dan aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Siap tuan putri." Kakashi tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil Kakashi berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luas serta bangunan yang sederhana.

"Kita Sampai."

Sakura terdiam melihat rumah Kakashi, rumah yang terlihat nyaman dan sederhana – dan tentu saja jauh lebih bagus dari kontrakannya yang reyot itu (lihat chap.1). Sekarang Sakura berada di pekarangan rumah Kakashi. Pekarangan rumah Kakashi sangat indah. Penuh dengan bunga, pohon-pohon yang indah, juga ada sebuah air mancur yang manis di dekat rumah. Ya,mereka masih harus berjalan sedikit jauh setelah Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya. Dan akhirnya sampai juga mereka di depan pintu kayu bercat gelap berdaun dua dengan ukiran bergaya artistik sederhana yang dilengkapi dengan gagang berwarna keperakan. Oh, sepertinya saya terlalu detail membahas pintunya. Tapi tidak dengan rumahnya. Baiklah, bangunan rumah Kakashi bercat putih dengan beberapa tanaman rambat di pinggir-pinggirnya yang menggantung menambah asri rumah sederhana itu. Rumahnya Kakashi tidak bertingkat. Seperti yang saya bilang, hanya bangunan rumah sederhana yang menghabiskan banyak tanah. Tentu saja tanahnya tidak akan habis karena sangatlah luas. Bayangkan saja lapangan golf. Hanya saja pekarangan rumah ini masih lebih luas lagi. Terbayangkah?

Jantung Sakura berdentum-dentum tidak nyaman. Terbayang olehnya wajah cantik dengan beberapa garis penanda umur menghiasi wajah seorang ibu yang melahirkan Kakashi. Juga mungkin rambut perak yang diturunkan oleh orangtuanya? Entahlah dari Ibu atau Ayahnya. Sakura yakin Ayah dari Kakashi sama tampannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum gugup.

Kakashi menyentuh gagang keperakan itu lalu membuka pintunya.

"Aku pulang."

*T*B*C*

* * *

EHEM! Maaf saya hilang lama banget :D

Terus Cuma apdet segini. ±1500 words. Parah.

Terus.. masalah lemon. Ini krusial untuk rate M memang, saya akan membuka secara buka-bukaannya banget itu nanti pada ending, biar puas :D

Kalo masalah kemana aja saya hilang itu pertanyaan yang terlalu panjang untuk dibahas, saya yakin pada males bacanya. Jadi.. pokoknya saya minta maaf banget deh. Saya usahain setelah update ini ga akan makan waktu lama untuk sampai ke apdet selanjutnya.

Kemudian, Terimakasih untuk :

kobayashi akane males log-in, lermaniacs, Yellow Weed, aya-na rifa'i, ForgottenJoker, CCloveRuki, Kakasaku lovers, aRaRaNcHa, Awan Hitam, dei hatake, lopelope,miyagi doumaru, Jashin's Faith, Ryuku S. A .J, vieszcy, miyagi oumaru, atsuchan, Ai Coshikayo, kuroneko hikari-chan, NessVida, Angga Uchiha Haruno, reinnne, harunaru chan muach, Ina sShi Achilles, Aira Mitsuhiko, Haruchi Nigiyama [ga login], Chiwe-SasuSaku.

Begitu juga para readers sekalian. Without you, this chapter would NEVER been exist. Thankyou very much! :* smooch!

Sampai jumpa di apdet-apdet selanjutnya!

Adios Amigos!

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
